Melinda's Surprise Wedding Proposal
by Johanna-002
Summary: Read the Title : One-Shot! Please Read and Review!


**Title: Melinda's Surprise wedding Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

Everyone was surrounded in Olivia and Elliot's living room; this was their first Christmas as a married couple and not to mention a family. Dylan James Stabler was born three months earlier and it was a very special welcoming. Everything seemed to be on the right track, everyone was happy. Tonight another miracle would happen.

Fin was planning on proposing to Melinda, the woman of his dreams and the love of his life.

Melinda was looking around on the Christmas tree; she was supposed to be looking for a gold star. That was her task. "I don't see it." she said placing her hands on her hips, looking more to the left.

"Cold!" Alex shouted coming in from the kitchen. She, Olivia, Casey and Liz had picked the most perfect spot to place the star. On the star, Fin had wrote out his proposal line and when she read it, he would be there on one knee holding the little red velvet box, revealing her 14 carrot white gold diamond engagement ring.

Melinda sighed; she moved some ornaments out of her way. She only had two minutes to look for this star, they were timing her.

"Still cold," Cragen said rocking baby Dylan.

"I don't know where it is!" Melinda exclaimed she was becoming very frustrated.

Fin was watching her from the stairs, Munch sitting next to him.

"Are you ready?" He heard Munch ask. He turned to the older gentlemen, nodding at the man who had over the years become his best friend. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Fin said glancing back at his girlfriend who would soon, hopefully be his fiancé.

"I wish you the best of luck man, she's a good woman." Munch commented patting his shoulder. He really did wish his friend the best of luck. He knew Fin had always had a thing for the M.E and was slightly disappointed when he found out she was married.

The years went by and Melinda's relationship with her husband, Hank, started to strain. They weren't as close as they used to be and the loving man she once knew started coming home late. He started to change and not for the better. Their relationship finally crumbled, eventually leading to their divorce.

When Fin had finally gotten the courage to ask her out he was a little surprised yet happy when she accepted his offer. They dated for about two months before he finally met her four year old daughter Cameron. The two clicked instantly, Melinda and Fin dated about two more months when Cameron started calling Fin Daddy.

Hank was not happy about that, he always yelled at little Cameron when she would ask if she could call her Mommy and Daddy. He became real aggressive towards both Fin and Melinda and eventually decided he wanted nothing to do with either of them, including Cameron. He basically said screw it, if she doesn't think I'm good enough to be her Dad then I want nothing to do with her. He stopped paying child support, stopped calling. He walked out of her life without another word.

Fin on the other hand loved the little girl as if she were his own. His mother, Shay, loved her too. Shay absolutely adored both Melinda and Cameron. She would introduce them as her Daughter in law and Grand baby.

Fin's eyes pealed from his girlfriend to the cute little girl tugging on his arm. "Daddy," she smiled her toothless little grin. "Mommy still can't find the star, can I help her?" Fin nodded.

Cameron smiled running over to her mother. "Mommy can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure sweetheart." Melinda smiled picking up her little girl. "Do you see it?"

Cameron rolled her eyes pointing at the tree. "It's right in front of you, Mamma!"

Melinda blinked a few times. The Christmas lights were starting to mess with her head. "I'm so blind!" she quipped grabbing the star and setting Cameron down. "Thanks Cami, I love you." she said kissing the small girls head.

"She found it!" Cameron yelled. Fin stood up walking over towards her and the room started to clap, knowing what was about to happen next.

"What does it say?" Casey asked from across the room. The room fell silent as Melinda read the star to herself.

"Oh my god!" Melinda said her eyes widening, as the words registered in her head. She put her hand over her face about to cry. She turned her head whipping her eyes but it didn't help any because she felt more tears coming on.

"What's the matter Mamma?" Cameron asked, she saw Fin get down on one knee in front of her mother but she didn't understand. Why was her Mommy crying?

"She hates the star!" Munch yelled, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Casey, Alex and Olivia were watching in amusement. Melinda's reaction was just too cute.

"What's your answer?" Elliot and Don yelled at the same time.

Melinda looked at Fin laughing though she was still crying. Fin took her hand in his, laughing as well. To make things even more cute Cameron thought her Mommy was sad and was patting her thigh saying everything was going to be okay.

"Say yes already!" Liz and Shay yelled.

Melinda was still trying to take everything in but she nodded her head, trying to catch her breath.

"Is that yes or what, what is that?" Elliot asked laughing. This was the best Christmas ever!

Fin let go of Melinda's hand, pulling the ring out of the box and about to slip it on her left ring finger. "What's the answer?" Liz and Casey asked again

"Say yes! Please just say yes!" Huang Yelled.

"YES! YES! YES!" Melinda shouted, through her tears. "Of course, YES!"

The room broke out in applause, and laughter, everyone was smiling from ear to ear, clapping. As Fin slipped the ring on her finger, Melinda leaned down placing a soft tender kiss on his lips; they held it for a minute before he stood up pulling her into a hug. Her arms wrapping tightly around is neck, he placed a kiss on the side of her head, holding on to her just as tight.

Cameron was confused so she just walked away. "Crazies..." she mumbled as her parents stood their embraced in each others arms. A few minutes later the duo pulled apart, Fin kissed her one last time before she was pulled away by the girls who wanted to see her ring. They all loved it of course!

Melinda was in the kitchen checking her phone when she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down and smiled, there Cameron stood with her big brown eyes staring up at her.

"Mommy, are you okay?" she asked. Melinda nodded picking her up and placing her on her hip, kissing her forehead.

"Mommy is the happiest she has been in a long time." Melinda answered truthfully.

Cameron smiled and kissed her cheek, "Because of Daddy?"

Melinda kissed her again "Because of both you and Daddy."

**A/N: Please Review!**

**So what did you think? Shall I continue or should this be a one shot? I was thinking about doing a proposal series, with different couple of course. Like an Elliot and Olivia, Munch and Alex, or Munch and Casey, Liz and Cragen... Get the gist? If you have any suggestion just let me know! **

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
